


What Lovers Do

by Cheru-chan1316 (cmbebop)



Series: Greed's Lovers [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feeding, Implied Edward Elric/Greed/Roy Mustang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmbebop/pseuds/Cheru-chan1316
Summary: “I’m your lover. I’m supposed to dote on you and take care of you,” the violet eyed man said sweetly as Ed swallowed.





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedxed/gifts).



Ed was dripping wet. Not that Greed minded much. He liked his lover dripping wet. It was, oh, so arousing. Unfortunately, however, a dripping wet Ed made a very testy Ed. Greed always insisted that the short alchemist had to be part cat, and the blond’s general reaction to being wet didn’t dispel the comparison any; a snarling, frazzled, hissing, mess. Greed could just imagine the tail twitching in agitation, though he didn’t have to imagine the flashing gold eyes.

“Looks like you’ve had a rough day,” Greed murmured, wrapping the blond in a tight hug. 

Ed stiffened and growled, “Let go. I’m cold, wet, tired and hungry. Don’t touch me. Just let me get a shower and warm up and go to bed.” 

“What? No dinner?” the taller man whispered into the alchemist’s ear, snuggling close, not minding his own shirt getting wet from holding the agitated blond.

Ed batted him away with a snarl and stomped up the stairs shucking off wet clothing and muttering something about a “stupid fucking bastard” and “I’ll rip his fucking balls off….rain….bastard”.

Greed sighed heavily. Apparently Roy was being his usual insufferable self. He’d have to call the man later and give him a talking to. For now, he needed to take care of Edward. He made his way upstairs, picking up the discarded clothing on his way and tossing them into the hamper in their bedroom. He set out Ed’s warmest, fluffiest pajamas and turned down the covers for him before making his way back down stairs and to the kitchen. 

Fifteen minutes later, Greed heard the water shut off upstairs and the bathroom door open. His lover’s uneven footsteps shuffled down the hall and into the bedroom where they stopped suddenly before resuming again, this time a little slower and a little softer. The dark-haired man smirked and finished what he was doing in the kitchen before heading upstairs quietly.

Edward was just snuggling into the covers when Greed entered the room. Ed blinked up at the older man in surprise as he set the tray of food on the covers next to the blond. “What –”

“Did you really think I’d let you go to bed without dinner? Greed asked, reaching up and brushing damp gold bangs out of tired golden eyes.

Ed seemed to bristle a bit at that and growled lowly, “I didn’t ask you to do any of this, shit. Clean up after me, set out my clothes, turn down the bed, make me dinner. You’re not my fucking maid.”

“Hmm,” Greed murmured, pulling the blond into his arms, “but you did like me in the maid costume. You said the ruffles looked hot.”

The alchemist colored at the memory, but before he could say something in his defense, Greed shifted him in his lap and stuffed a bite of scrambled egg covered in cheese into Ed’s mouth. Ed barely managed to keep from choking, glaring at his lover through the mouthful.

“I’m your lover. I’m supposed to dote on you and take care of you,” the violet eyed man said sweetly as Ed swallowed. 

The blond considered the older man for several moments, trying to decide if it would be worth it to be angry at Greed too, before huffing, “Fine. Whatever. But I can feed myself,” and reaching for the fork. 

Greed evaded him and when Ed opened his mouth to protest shoveled another mouthful of eggs in. 

Ed glared. 

Greed raised an eyebrow. 

Ed rolled his eyes with a huff and gave up, opening his mouth for another bite. 

Greed smirked and fed his lover another bite, this time following it with a quick kiss as a reward for good behavior. Ed hummed around the mouthful, considering the kiss, and relaxed into the older man’s warm embrace, deciding that he was content enough being held and fed.

Ed quickly finished off the eggs and only complained a little when Greed stole a bite of his bacon, though, he was willing enough to share the fresh strawberries; Greed offering Ed a bite before taking a bite for himself and then meeting Edward’s mouth to lick off the stray drops of juice. 

The dark-haired man broke the kiss and smiled when his lover kept his eyes closed and leaned his head back onto his shoulder. 

“Feel better?” Greed asked, violet eyes soft.

“Yes,” Ed admitted, his mouth turning up ever so slightly into a smile. “Roy’s still sleeping on the couch tonight, though.”

Greed chuckled lowly. “Why am I not surprised?”

Ed gave a snort of amusement and opened his eyes, gold no longer cold and flashing, but warm and a little drowsy. “Roy might be in charge at work, but he needs to learn who’s in charge at home,” the blond explained. “And he’s going to learn fast that he can’t do stupid shit at work and not expect it to bite him in the ass at home.”

Ed closed his eyes again and let out a small sigh. “At least I have you,” he whispered.

A warm and fuzzy feeling settled in the older man’s stomach at the blond’s confession and he whispered back, “and you’ll always have me, brat.” 

Ed’s mouth quirked into another smile at the odd endearment and allowed himself to drift to sleep in his lover’s arms. Greed watched the younger man sleep feeling happy and content himself. Reaching over carefully, so as not to wake Ed, Greed switched off the light and closed his eyes. He’d deal with Roy when the man got home, but for now – for now he’d take this quiet moment with Ed and enjoy every second of it.


End file.
